Come On Bravo! PLUS ULTRA!
by XxxTheHeroxxXCalledLinkxxX
Summary: doing this on a whim might update might not. I wanted to be the first to do it since no one else was.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No one was writing it, so I thought hey I'll be first. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 the start.**

Johnny Bravo is a man of amazing Interest. While Johnny might look like your normal Womanizer he's actually a nice guy and is usually not easy to anger. Johnny respects all woman sure he tries to get in their Pants, but if they say no He knows not to cross the line, He has helped Female Villains but in the end not even the villains return the love he's trying so hard to get.

Like right now he's helping a lady called Annie Misery. She was super hot and sent him some mixed signals. She told Johnny to enter a Pyramid to steal an artifact so she can conquer the world. Johnny of course by pure luck made it through the Pyramids traps Without taking any damage. Anyways once he got the artifact Johnny let out a sigh.

"why do I even Bother, I bet the second I give this thing of a bobber to her she's going try and get rid of me or disappear."Johnny said as he looked at the Weird sphere Artifact. "meh whatever she's still a hot momma!"Johnny said as he went for the exit. The thing is Johnny while very strong and beefy he's not really smart but he's has super self confidence. Johnny walked out the Pyramid and saw Annie in her special robot thing that had some butlers inside. "Oh Annie I have come back for your kiss with the artifact."Johnny said as he slid across the floor over to Annie who was tanning.

Annie grabbed the Artifact and checked it before squealing happily. "Johnny I could Kiss you right now!"Annie said as she held the Sphere artifact. Johnny spun Annie around as he held her and stopped her when she was to his face. "we can kiss right now."Johnny said as he went for a kiss only for a trap door to open underneath him. ~great now comes the part she launches out of her ship and leaves me here in the dessert.~Johnny said

But he never got Launched but instead he was strapped to a table and the table was taken to where a big gun looking machine was at. ~oh great this one is gonna kill me. Hey god can you make this not as painful please.~Johnny thought.

"Hey momma before you do your evil rant on how the machine works…can you get this over with I need to go home and work out."Johnny said as his thick black sunglasses hid his eyes not showing if he was scared or bored. Annie angry at Johnny powered up the machine and fired but nothing happened. At first but when she pressed fire again a beam of black hit Johnny dead center of his chest and everything around Johnny started to explode.

Johnny was then floating around in darkness He wasn't moving but at the same time he was until a bright light stood before him. "Hello Bravo."The light said "Hello white light, are you here to help me get to heaven?"Johnny asked

"no bravo your time is not up but at the same time it is, you were supposed to live for another 60 years thanks to how much care you put into your body."the light said. "nah it's ok if I go now on earth there's no that loves me expect my friends and mama…I realized I'll never get a girl friend I have tried to get girl friend since I got this amazing hot bod but nothing."Johnny said

"well I can't send you back to earth since technically bringing back the dead is not allowed, but I can reborn you in another universe."The Light said "really a new universe I don't know I don't think I should go I'm usually good at making bad choices."Johnny said

"don't worry Johnny just live and try your best how many times were you rejected but always able to rebound and try again?"The light asked "I don't know?"Johnny said "you got rejected…well that doesn't matter anyways a baby is being born and you are that baby good luck…Johnny."The white light said as Johnny disappeared. "Holy cow those number can't be real."The light said -time Johnny has got rejected: Since the day Johnny got into shape and became the amazing man he was, he got rejected and used over the course of 20 years.- The light only looks at the numbers and thought what could of cocked blocked him for so many years.

-Johnny POV-

Right after the white light left I felt cold air and I felt super light. I tried opening my eyes but they felt a bit heavy but I kept trying until I was able to see even more bright lights. I wished I had my shades right about now. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I saw a nurse and she was cleaning me. I looked around and saw my refection on a shiny surface and looking back at me was not a strong beefy man but a wet noodle of a baby. I moved my hands to see if that really was me and when it was I screamed to heavens until I fell asleep.

-3 years later.-

My name is Johnny Saotome and I Live in a world where mama and papa have super powers I learned to speak Japanese as I grew as the amazing handsome baby I am. But I really wanted to start working out to gain my old body back, but a 3 year old baby working out is not normal at all so I'm waiting to turn at least 6 or 7 years old.

Anyways today was my 1st day of kindergarten and I had fought my mama (Koharu Kokoro) to allow me to use shades, So I could leave. Once she dropped me off in the class I looked around and saw the other snotty kids I of course am a man in a baby body so I do not count.

"hello little guy my name is Mio and you are?"Mio asked she was one hot Kindergarten teacher. "My name is Johnny Saotome and I am 3 years old."I said "say hi to the class Johnny."Mio said I turned around and waved at my fellow age group.

My class had people with some cool hair color, red, blue, purple, orange and some had normal hair color like brown and/or black. I was the only blond not that it matter. I spent most of my time running in my past life there was something I forgot to do and that was work out with my legs.

"Johnny do you like running, or is their a hero with a speed quirk you like?"Mio asked "I just love running."I said as I kept running around the play ground

-time skip Johnny 8 years old.-

Johnny was getting up from his bed and grabbed a pair of shades as he got out of bed and put them on. He then danced his way to the bathroom and started to take a burning shower. At the age of 4 I discovered my quirks fire. I can only activate said fire if I want only through punches and kicks and some Special technique my dad showed me. But that's not all I have, I got lucky and also got a quirk from my mom and she calls it danger sense only helped her not get burned while cooking, cleaning and helping my dad fix cars you know I never seen her get hurt now that I think about it.

But I never use my dad's quirk one it's illegal to use your quirks without a hero license or workers license that says you can use your license for work. Plus I been to busy trying to get back into shape.

I was starting my 1st year of school and I had finally been able to get my mom and dad buy me the rubber bands I needed for my work out and weights and Power shake powder. When I got the bands they were hard to stretch just as the 1st time I tried.

I sighed happily this was going to be just like when I started. I spent most of my afternoons working out and doing homework from school and during the day, well I went to school. I made one friend and his name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu the metal boy. "Johnny your lucky you can dodge my attacks!"Tetsutetsu said as we were sparring and your I'm still weak."I said as I dodge his attacks. After dodging another right hook I used my quirk and fire punched him. "NOW THAT'S A MANLY ATTACK!"Tetsutetsu said

After our spar we left the woods and a bit bruised and tired and headed for a vending machine. "your so lucky to have two quirks Johnny."Tetsutetsu said as he was drinking some strawberry milk. "not really if I'm in to much danger, my danger sense quirk overloads and can actually give me a headache as for my fire quirk I need to punch something to use most of it power or you know usually throw hard wide open punches so I can atleast fire punch with out touching anything, sure with training I can become the best but if I don't train what do you think would happen I'll be a wet noodle with no skills looking for the best shot and that is bad for hero in training."Johnny said as he walked with Tetsutetsu heading to a deli.

"damn it your so Manly I wish I could be like you."He would say as we enter the store. I bought myself some banana to stick with my diet and he got himself a orange green smoothie it helps with the iron he needs to use his quirk. "anyways wanna come over and play games?"Tetsutetsu asked "sure I can put off working out for one afternoon."I said as we walked out the Deli. We were walking to Tetsutetsu house and decide to take a short cut. Cutting through some back alleys when all of a sudden we were corned by some thugs.

"empty your pockets you brats and don't try anything funny."Their leader. So we emptied our and gave them all our cash which in total was around 3,489 yen. "hey boss that brat has RM! Designer glasses they easily cost a few 20,000 yen."the thug said to his boss. "Give those glasses here you little shit."The boss said as he walked to Jonny. "No."I said as I backed away. "Listen her-"The boss thug was saying But Tetsutetsu decked him across the face hard. "Tetsutetsu run ahead of me just listen when I say dodge."I said as we ran down the alley.

As we ran the thugs whipped out some guns. "dodge left!"I shouted and Tetsutetsu quickly ran to the left side and became metal as he charged through some trash. "we need to go right and aim for the pole to quickly turn the corner to keep our running speed."I said "Got it!"Tetsutetsu said as we ran once we ran out of the alley the police were there to catch the thugs. We were checked and made sure nothing bad happened to us.

"remember kids stay out of Alley it's dangerous."The officers told us. "yes sir."me and Tetsutetsu said we were given a cop ride to Tetsutetsu house which wasn't that far only a few blocks and Tetsutetsu mom called my mom to tell them what happened.

"hey Johnny, why didn't you want to give up the glasses so easily?" Tetsutetsu asked as we were playing a fighting game based off most of the popular heroes in Japan. "because you brought them for me, I never look down a bro gift."I said "damn it your speech is so manly1"Tetsutetsu said as we fought with out heroes. Around 5 pm my dad picked me up and gave me a hug since he was happy I was ok.

Once at home my dad said he would show me how to use the fire passed down by his father and his father's father.

-age 9.-

I was starting to get beefy and strong again nothing like my old body but I was getting their I also made sure to never skip out on Leg day. "Hey Johnny I see working out is doing you some good." Tetsutetsu said as we entered the school this was our second year together "so you been working on your hero costume yet?"Tetsutetsu asked.

"Yeah it's of My great grandpa Jin Saotome based on an exaggerated version of a WWII Japanese soldier, they both wear spiked, sci-fi armor versions of fighter pilot uniforms with giant, trailing scarves that he had made expect his was white, I plan to make it mostly Black with a golden head band and some golden buttons and stuff."Johnny said

"damn it I swear I'll beat your Manly design."Tetsutetsu said, but then we laughed since he was joking around. "Anyways I heard everyyear that passes it's gets harder to get into U.A"I said as we were in homeroom. "Then that must mean only real manly men can pass!"Tetsutetsu said "as your friend just don't forget to study, being a hero means we have to be smart."I said remembering all the dumb stuff I used to I hated old me for being so dumb.

"Awe man."Tetsutetsu said as he sat in his seat. I spent my years working out and training some days with my dad, all in all I was glad for my second life.

-End-


	2. Chapter 2 The Exam

**A/N: I have decided to continue with this story and see how far I can take it, thanks for the likes, follows and views more then I ever expected it to be.**

Chapter 2 the Exam

-Johnny age 15.-

As Johnny was getting out bed, he was quick to combing his hair giving it the style he had in his past life. he got out of bed and quickly did 100 push-ups, then 100 sit ups, he had dumb bells on his legs as he lifted his leg 100 times he then flexed in the mirror as he looked at this Beefy strong body. He was taller than normal kids his age He was Proudly standing at the height of 6'6 and his body was matching the famous hero all might, hell his class thought he was All Might's son.

"With a body this heavenly I'll never go to hell."Johnny said as he winked at himself. "Mom can you make me my Power drink Please!"Johnny shouted as he went to take a bath. "Strawberry flavor or Banana Flavor?"Mom asked "banana I had Strawberry Last night."Johnny said as he had enter the shower to blazing hot water. Johnny did some punches as the water pours on him and his flames hit the water making the bathroom quickly steam up and get hotter.

With the bathroom extra steamy Johnny took his glasses off as he showered and flossed his teeth. -knock knock- "hurry it up or I'll leave you behind."Shin said Shin Saotome father of Johnny. "sure thing dad just adding the gel to my hair."johnny said as he was done showering and adding his hair gel, but it wasn't enough so he walked out with in his Bathrobe wrapped around his body and glasses in hand.

"Hmm I forgot you had Green eyes."Shin said Johnny quickly put his glasses on. "Y-yeah I forgot as well."Johnny said. "Son why do you wear those shades 24/7?"Shin asked "My reason is weird and I don't wanna talk about it."Johnny said as he went to his room to get changed.

Once Johnny was ready and changed into some clothes that U.A had sent to fit his body and making sure he was 14 and not 18, for some odd reason they thought he was 18 which was weird. He was ready to head out. He ran down stairs and grabbed the power drink, he chugged it all down loving the banana taste and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "bye mom I promise to do my best and get into U.A and become the best hero."Johnny said as he got into his dad car.

"and even if you don't get in there are other hero schools."Koharu said "true anyways see ya later mama."Johnny said as his Dad kissed his mom. "Well let's get this show on the road."shin said as he took off going 0 to 80 quickly as he drove quickly. "So dad do you think I got a chance at all to make it in?"Johnny asked "Yes I do son, but remember son being a hero doesn't mean just punching everything, sometimes you have to help others that are going to be punched."Jin said.

"dad I already know that."Johnny said as hated that the window was open it was messing with his hair. "of all days to run out of Hair gel had to be today."Johnny said as he looked in the mirror. "don't you have emergency Hair gel in the glove compartment?"Shin asked

Johnny got the gel out and Smiled. "I forgot I even had this here."Johnny said as he held the bottle of Gel in his hand. "Hey Johnny I know you probably Know this but, Son I love you even if you pass or fail, that being said you have to give the test 100% and have no regerts."Shin said. "Thanks dad…I'll do my best I promise to make you and mama proud."Johnny said.

The car then came to a halt as they were near the testing area. "Go and knock 'em dead."Shin said "With these bad boys It'll be no problem!"Johnny said as he flexed his muscles and broke the seatbelt…again. "oops sorry pa."Johnny said. "just go son and have a great day."Jin said as Johnny got out the car. Johnny nodded at his dad who then drove off.

With his dad gone Johnny uncapped his Bottle of All Might Hair gel and started to apply it to hair as he used his Comb to bring his Hair up to his Bravo look that he was always used to back in his world.

"woah is that All Might's Son?!"A few guys and girls asked. "No I am not! I just happen to look like him that's all."Johnny said as he was Combing his hair and heading for the building the first half of the test was written and multi choice test He was ready even if he didn't study much.

-A few hours later.-

Johnny was sitting next to his buddy Tetsutetsu in the auditorium with all the other Examinees. "I'm so pumped I can't wait for the next part we been training for this test since we were 8!" Tetsutetsu said as he looked over the details. "Welcome everyone to todays Live performance! Everybody say HEY!"Present mic shouted. "Hey Mic Daddy-O!"Johnny shouts "now that's my type of exanmiee."Present mic says

"Anyways Listen up Examinees, I am here to present the guidelines!."PM says as the screen brings up some words and cartoonish looking characters. "Hey Tetsutetsu Wanna bet who gets the most points during the Exam?"Johnny asked "you bet I do, If I beat your score you have to school dressed up as All Might."Tetsutetsu Said "Oh yeah If I win you have to school dressed as…MT. lady whahahaha."Johnny said "Since I'm a real man there's no way I'll lose this bet."Tetsutetsu said "oh yeah, since I'm manlier then I guess I'll do you a favor and buy you the right sized custome."Johnny said as he flexed his muscles.

"that's all from me! I'll Leave my listeners with out school Motto, The great Hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said…True Heroism consists in being Superior to the ill's of life, Say it with me! PLUS ULTRA!"Present Mic shouts "PLUS ULTRA!"Johnny and Tetsutetsu shout as well, both were pumped to go out on the field and show the school how manly they were.

Johnny was at Battle ground C after saying goodbye to Tetsutetsu. ~ok Johnny you made it this far, now to make mama and papa proud and destroy all the robots.~Johnny thinks to himself as he gets himself pumped up. Johnny punched his Palm a few times testing the flames and how strong they got with each punch. "Begin!"Present Mic shouted "huh?"Johnny said "What's wrong the Test started! RUN! RUN!"Present mic shouted.

"Gang way!"Johnny shouted as he took charge of heading into the site he was assigned to. He walked into the city and didn't see any robots but after his head felt a tingle and he jumped backwards, he saw a robot come out of a building smashing it way through the wall and lamppost. Johnny reeled his hand backward and hit the robot with a fiery fist. "**Bravo Punch!**"Johnny shouted to his Luck the robot landed on another robot and destroyed it giving him 5 points. "Sweet combo points!"Johnny said

He saw a really tall robot that had torrents and he knew getting close from the ground was stupid. So he entered one of the buildings and went towards it's roof. Once on the roof he jumped off and started spinning. "**Bravo Drill**!"Johnny shouts his feet were on fire making him a human fire drill as he ripped through the 3 point robot. "hey that was my robot."one of the examiniee said "oops sorry about that I didn't see you, come with me and I'll find you another 3 point robot."Johnny said "nah..it's good this is a test after all."The examinee said and ran off.

Jonny kept running Puncing robots and picking up tons of points. Johnny ran into a ally filled with 1 point robots and smiled. "Easy like a piece of cake."Johnny said He dodge the robot attack and grabbed one. "**Bravo Crush**!"Johhny shouted the robot he had grabbed he slammed it on the ground and fire propelled from his back as every robot in front of him was crushed from the robot he was dragging across the ground when he reached a wall the fire on his back took him upwards and since their was no ceiling he jumped from the wall he was on and ran down the wall he landed on and finished on the ground from where he started his Bravo crush skill.

He kept on moving looking for some more robots to destroy, when all of a sudden he saw a smaller boy about to get punched by a robot. "**Bravo Cyclone**!"Johnny had shouted as he became a fire cyclone and destroyed the robot and saved the boys life. "Get to be more careful, ok?"Johnny said "y-yeah and thank you."The boy said "no problem now keep going I have no idea how much time is left and every point counts."Johnny said as he ran off waving good bye to boy he saved.

-Monitor room.-

"So All Might who's the lucky gal your getting married to."Nezu asked as he had been watching Young Saotome performance. "Me getting married why do you ask?"All Might asked. "come on look at this kid, he's Buff, he tall, Has blond hair brushed upwards, wear dark shades that can be a symbol for your current super shadow dark eyes and Big smile just like you expect he has Fire powers."Nezu says

"I-I see but still that is not my son, I haven't even you know, um been with woman to things like that."All Might said as he coughed. "I'm not surprise if he becomes the next Symbol of Peaceand he saved 2 students so far amazing."Nezu said. "and don't get me started on the villain points he has so much he's close to breaking your record."Midnight said. "alright send in the zero pointers 3 minutes are left let's see how they all handle this bad boy."Nezu said as he pressed a red button.

Johnny was flexing and posing in front of a store that had perfectly clean windows. "Damn, I'm Pretty."Johhny said as he double upward kicked an incoming 1 point robot. That's when he felt the whole ground shake and a massive robot appeared knocking down Buildings and destroying everything in it's path. Johnny wall jumped from one building to another quickly, and then jumped from roof top to roof top gainning height.

He looked around and saw 2 people about to be rolled over. "Hey you two get up and move!"Johnny shouted. "I can't leave her behind her leg is stuck under the rubble!"The boy shouted back. Johhny sighed "well this can't be that bad I faced scarier and tuffer villains back home..by accident."Johnny said to himself he jumped towards the robot he landed on the bot and started to smash his fist rapidly into the robot ripping it apart with each fiery fist. "**Bravo rage**!"Johnny shouted as he started to pound on the robot faster and faster until it blew up and sent him flying. "Hhhhhheeeeeeeellllllllllllppppppp!"Johnny shouted as he was airborne. He was flapping his arms as he was trying to regain his balance but he slammed into a building. "that was not many as my body Tetsutetsu would say."Johnny said as he slides down the building and jumped towards a tree.

"And Time, thanks for playing."Present Mic said as the test came to an end. Johnny walked around looking to see if anyone was ok and they mostly were. He get towards the exit when he saw a little granny. "Is anyone here hurt?"recovery girl asked. "Well I'm a bit hurt a few bruises, but um theres this girl she had her leg caught under some rubble, so I think she needs help before me."Johnny says as he pointed towards the girl that was being carried by the boy that was trying to help her earlier.

"How very thoughtful of you but worry not I can help everyone she gave Johnny ungloved hand a kiss and he good feel the pain where his bruises were at leave his body. "Thanks a ton of beautiful madam, I'm gonna head out now."Johnny said as wanted to check on his best friend.

-Later Saotome residence.-

"And that's how I destroyed the super robot."Johnny said "Damn it! I ran from the robot since it was worth Zero points but to think you could destroy such a big robot, I should done it as well cuz that's so manly!"Tetsutetsu shouted. "well I'm gonna go and buy you our custom see ya on when the results come in."Johnny says as he picks up one of the dumbbells he has in the living room and starts working out. "Well don't you won just cuz your story was manlier, I still think I got the most points out of the both of us, so prepare to be called All might jr."Tetsutetsu said as he got up to leave. "Thank you misses Saotome for having me over, but I gotta go home."Tetsutetsu said "Have a safe walk home and tell your mother I'll send her the'thing' she asked for in a week."Koharu said as Tetsutetsu nodded and left.

"Hey mom, do you think some how I failed?"Johnny asked his mom. "Not the slightest, don't worry about and keep your head up and be happy."Mom said as she gave me a hug.

-1 week later.-

During my week of worry I trained harder and harder, mostly I spent my time running since I felt I could work more on my speed, Had I been faster maybe My danger sense could of reacted faster to the blast of the robot. "JOHNNY IT'S HERE!"Shin shouted as punched the door of the basement open. I tripped on my treadmill as I was pulled out of the zone. "oww."Johnny said as he had landed on his head. "alright then let's go to the living and wait for Tetsutetsu we made a bet and Now I want to see the results."Johnny says He took his bathrobe and headed towards the bathroom in the basement and started to shower.

-1 hour later.-

Johnny was bored as he was waiting for Tetsutetsu to come over. Not even his Wee (Wii) was keeping him distracted. *knock Kno-* Johnny had opened the door so fast it was amazing that the door was still intact. "What took you so long I dead waiting for you."Johnny said

"Well excuuuuusssssseeee me, but mom and dad wanted to come along."Tetsutetsu said as he pointed at his mom and dad. "Whatever, who goes first me or you?"Johnny asked as he held his letter. "Rock paper sword."TetsuTetsu said "**Rock!** (Johnny and Tetsutetsu fist pump really hard.) **Paper!** (they high five so hard a breeze swayed their hair.) **Sword!** (they use their arms as sword and clash arms hard.) **Shoot!**"They both shouted Johnny threw rock while Tetsutetsu threw paper. "Alright I'm first."Tetsutetsu said

He opened his Letter and out came a small disk like object he pressed a button on it and a projection appeared. "hey hey it's me your Favorite Radio hero, Present Mic!"Present mic said as a broad behind appeared. "your written Exam score is 65/100 and you gained 25 villain points this sadly means you are not able to enter the Hero course Class 1-A but, the Hero Class 1-B, this does not mean you're a lesser hero then those in 1-A just means you have to study harder if you want to be the best of the best."Present Mic said as it showed that TetsuTetsu was ranked 5th in his class. "With that said, I welcome you to you Hero academia, Plus Ultra Young Tetsutetsu!"Present Mic said as the projection was cut and turned off.

"Alright my turn."Johnny says as he rips open his letter. "It's is I ALL MIGHT!"All Might Said "A-A-ALL MIGHT!"Johnny and Tetsutetsu shout as they see their on the projection. "You Young Saotome have a written score of 78/100 a passing grade into the hero course, but what really got us Happy at The U.A academy was the new record you set for Villain points Single handly you have gotten 198 points you have gotten 8 points more then I did back in my hay day, but we aren't done yet, a hero is someone who helps his fellow hero, someone who protects the defenseless and you have saved not one or 2 fellow class mates but 3! And that gives you 72 extra points know as rescue points bringing your score up to 270! Incredible to think we can have such a young amazing hero like you join U.A is amazing."All Might said as he gave the Camera a grand big Smile.

"Come now Young Saotome, This will be your HERO ACADEMY!"All Might shouts Proudly. Johnny was smiling so hard he didn't notice, he also was crying tears of joy that exited his eyes but it looked as if his Glasses were crying. "I..I did it I actually did something amazing once in my life."Johnny said (he's talking about this current life and his past life.) "hey men don't cry bro, You may be in class 1-A but just you wait, I'll Improve so much they have will have to force me into Class-A as well."Tetsutetsu said.

"I'll be waiting for you bro."Johnny said as they shook hands. Then they were showered by confetti and Balloons. "we are so Happy both of you made it into the school of your dreams."Their parent said as they all hugged. "and I made you Victory cake."Johnny's mom said as she brought out a large Cake with Tetsutetsu and Johnny face on it. And the on their faces were the words manly bros. "mooom this is so embarrassing."Johnny says as he blushing. "it's manly and not manly at the same time what is this feeling."Tetsutetsu asked. "it's called a parent joy."Tetsutetsu's dad said.

"Well at least it smells great let's dig in."Johnny says and they small party that night. ~this is going to be the best year of my life.~Johnny thinks as he ate his cake.

-End-

**End A/N: I hope I did just as good as the last chapter, anyways reviews are good, just Don't rat me out on my grammer, thats something I can not fix at all.**


	3. Chapter 3 School life my dude

**A/N: chapter one had 135 views chapter two has 193 views! thanks so much everyone. **

**Thanks to Covid-19 I know have time to write and not worry about work so thats the only silver lining that I see in Cobid-19.  
Necrogod your welcome, first tie someone ever thanked me for writing or telling a story so thank you for saying thank you!**

**Anyways let's begin!**

Chapter 3 My school life.

Johnny was pumped, here he was about to start his new school life and possibly make new friends. He opened the doors. "Is that All Might?"Mineta asked "My name is Johnny Saotome or Johnny Bravo, but I am no way related to All might at all!"Johnny shouted "sorry please don't rip me to sherds."Mineta said quickly. "Wait you're the guy who got first place, fuck!"Shouted Bakugo. Johnny only looked at the other blond as if he was a bit crazy.

After awhile Bakugo and Ida were getting into a heated conversation. Then came in a kid with Green hair who he learned was Named Midoriya. "if you guys came here to Socialize then get out this is the hero course."Aizawa said as he was laying on the ground. "It took 8 seconds for all you to quite down. Time is a precious resource, you lot aren't very rational, are you?"Aizawa asks "Sorry Rational, I just wanted to check out my follow classmates."Johnny says as he was sitting down. "Apology accepted, I'm your homeroom teacher, Shoto Aizawa. Pleased to meet you."Aizawa said "Nice to meet you as well teach."Johnny said "Quickly, change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."Aizawa said "Yes Aizawa sir."Johnny said as he ran out the room and headed towards the locker room.

-one quick change later.-

"so, your gonna test our quirks?"Johnny asked "yes now quite and wait for the others. Johnny nodded as he stood quietly. After the others arrived Aizawa told them about the quirk test. "What about the Entrance ceremony? Or guidance sessions?"Ochaco asked. "No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes, U.A is known for its freestyle educational system that applies to us teachers as well."Aizawa said as he looked at them coldly, but Johnny felt pumped to do his best.

"Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the 50 meter dash, Endurance running, Grip strength, side to side stepping, Upper body training and the seated toe touch, you all did these in your middle schools yes, all of those were done with out your quirks, Johnny what was your score for soft ball throw in middle school?"Aizawa asked. "It was..um, 100 meters."Johnny said "did you secretly use your quirk?"Aizawa asked "No, my strength is not a quirk since the age of 8 I been working strength training all my life sure these muscles are all thanks to working out and having a healthy diet."Johnny said as he flexed his muscles.

"I…see, anyways throw this ball as far as you using your quirk, do what you must as long as you stay in the circle."Aizawa said as he tossed Johnny the softball. "yes sir."Johhny said as he caught the ball. He looked at it, before tossing the ball straight up he reeled his arm back and aimed at a 90-degree angle. "Bravooooo PUNCH!"Johnny shouted his fist caught fire as he hit the ball sending it flying across the sky at rapid speeds. When the ball landed Aizawa pulled up a tablet and showed the class the score. "It is important for us to know our limits as heroes, that the first step to knowing what hero you'll become. "W-whoa 934.7 meters that's amazing."someone said "This is Awesome."Someone else said.

"Awesome you say? You're hoping t become heroes after staying here for three years, and you think it will be all fun and games? Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight boards, Will be Judged as Worthless and Expelled!"Aizawa said ~so basically only the manliest students get to stay, well shit I feel sorry for whoever gets last but I am not losing here or ever.~Johnny thinks as he was pumped to go all out.

"your fates are in your hands. Welcome to the Hero course at U.A High."Aizawa said as he smiled Gleefully. Johnny walked up to the teacher. "yes, Johnny?"Aizawa asked "I was wondering if after class if you can record a non-quirk softball throw please?"Johnny asked "Sure but only if you get first place at the end of the test."Aizawa said. "Fair enough teach."Johnny said as he smiled at his teacher.

Johnny was having a blast with the quirk test. For the first test the 50-meter dash he got a score of 4.34 seconds slower than Ida but still pretty quick, but if he could have pulled off his Bravo crush, he probably could have beaten Ida. Still he was faster then middle school back then he had a score of 7.44 seconds so he was glad he had improved a lot.

As for the second event Johnny got 631kg (about 1391.12 pounds of grip force.) on the grip test. "way better then middle school where I only gotten about 3oo-325Kg."Johnny said as dropped the grip testing device. The side hop test was a bit easy but he was jealous of Mineta who got the highest side hops due to his quirk. The standing long jump was easy all he did was jump and punch himself hard with his own bravo punch getting him the second furthest distance he lost to the gravity girl who floated across.

After doing the other test Johnny was glad to see his name was till in 1st place, he let out a sigh of relief. When he heard a loud boom, he looked at the green haired kid and was amazed. "Midoriya, hmm not a bad throw."Johnny thought as he saw the ball sail. "what the hell explain yourself DEKU!"Bakugo shouted as he was charging at him, I don't know why but I grabbed Bakugo as he was running pass me and used my Bravo Crush on him I dragged him across the ground and pass the 50 meter dash running ground before slamming him into the wall. "JOHNNY!"Shouted the Aizawa "Y-Yes sir?!"I asked "what are you doing?"He asked. "well I saw he was charging at Deku...I mean Midoriya with his Explosive quirk and since Midoriya looked injured I stopped Bakugo by talking I think I may have gone to far with my tackle I am sorry!"Johnny said

"next time leave it to the teacher I already had a plan to stop him but thank you, since I don't have to use my quirk since it bothers my dry eyes."Aizawa said Johnny nodded quickly as he stepped aside. After all the Events were done Johnny had come in first place by a single point, he almost lost to Momo. "Hey Momo you gave it your all and almost beat you sure had me on my toes."Johnny says as he shakes her hand. "well you sure were hard to beat and that's amazing considering you mostly used only your fire quirk or your raw strength."Momo said as they shook hands.

"moving along, time for the results, your total scores simply reflect your performance in each event, Explaining the process would be a waste of time so here are your scores."Aizawa said as they scores were still up for them to see. "also, I was Lying about expelling someone, that was a rational deception to bring out the best out of all off you."Aizawa said as he a troll smile on his face. "almost everyone screams WHAT?! Very loudly.

"Well everyone let's hit the showers we still have other classes."Johnny said this made everyone run quickly to the locker rooms, But Johnny stayed behind. "Ok make this quick Johnny."Aizawa said as he gave Johnny another soft ball. Johnny threw the ball as hard as he could without his quirk and looked at Aizawa. "705.5 meters, now get to class."Aizawa said "thanks teach I wanted to make sure my workout was actually getting me somewhere phew."Johnny says as he ran off. As Aizawa passed the machine that record the 50-meter dash event he saw that it had a 2.03 second time on it he replayed the last footage and it showed Johnny being propelled by the flames on his back. "now why didn't he do that during his first run?"Aizawa asked himself as he watched the recording again.

-After the first day-

Johnny was hanging outside the school entrance waiting for his bud Tetsutetsu. When all of a sudden, he felt his head tingle he ducked and saw a Metal arm above his head. "What the hell! You could have hit me!"Johnny shouted. Tetsutetsu was smiling his wide smile that he only uses around friends and looked at johnny also he was still dressed up as the female hero Mt. Lady. "but I didn't."He said "Errrr anyways how was your first day."Johnny asked as they started to walk away from the school. "We had a boring school ceremony and guidance session of the school…actually now that I think about, I didn't see you anywhere, where were you skipping?"Tetsutetsu asked.

"I kinda wish, but nah our homeroom teacher actually had us do a quirk test."Johnny said as they were walking the streets. "what your so lucky! You have a head start."Tetsutetsu said "Wanna drop by the arcade, I feel like relaxing for once."Johnny says. So, they head down to the arcade and have fun playing games until dark. "I feel like that was our last peaceful day before school starts Cramming school work and homework on us."Johnny says. "Bet your right anyways how much longer do I have to wear this damn custom?"Tetsutetsu said. "I only said you had to wear it to school I never said you had to wear the whole day."Johnny says. "That's it I'm gonna kill you."Tetsutetsu says as they began to punch each other.

-Next day-

I had a few normal classes today, Like English with the pro hero Present Mic, I was kinda hoping learn some Spanish. After English since today was Tuesday we had Math 1, then Computer tech everything is so freaking advance but the teacher was nice and went slow with me, and now we were back in our homeroom room after leaving the tech lab since now starts Hero lessons. We usually have two hero lesson one is Physical and the other is learning so one is before lunch and one is after Lunch.

"After noon hero lesson here we go, everyone quiet down it might be Aizawa and we don't wanna tick him off."Johnny said. "if you say so ace."Kirishima said. "ace?"Johnny said "yep you aced the robot exam, and you aced the quirk test oh and let's not forget English it's like your American but you're not."Kirishima said. "Thanks dude."Johnny said then the door slides wide open quickly.

"I Have! Come through the door like a normal person!"All Might shouted. ~That's not normal.~Johnny thought as he looked at All might. Johnny could hear his classmates praise all might as he enter in his Silver age costume. "Hero basic Training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!"All might shouts pumping the class up.

"Also, there's no time to Dilly dally! For today class is…BATTLE TRAINING!"All Might says as he shows us a battle training flash card. "And for that your gonna need these! In Accordance with the "quirk Registry" and the Special request forms you filled out before being admitted…Here are your Costumes your Locker is matched with your seating number so check your desk number before heading over to the lock and once you get your hero costume quickly and orderly head over to the battle training ground Beta."All Might said as he watched his students open their marked lockers and start to file out to go get changed.

Johnny was quick to grab his costume and was one of the few to change quickly He saw they didn't add the requested head band so he was glad he brought his mom custom made one with him. He wrapped it around his head and it with his suit like he had planned why they didn't add it is beyond his mind.

"Damn its Johnny is so cool and handsome I he's gonna steal all the girls from us."Mineta said to his pal Kaminari. "it's no fair, he gonna reel in all the hot babes and leave us with none." Kaminari said as he hung his head in lost.

"Now a day Villain battles are seen outside, but Statistically the most heinous villains are most like to appear indoors, so you lot will be split into heroes and Villain teams."All Might said as he stood before two boxes one named lot A and the other Lot B.

"You'll now be split into Villain teams and heroes' team and face off in two on two indoor battles."All might says "so no basic training?"Asui asked "Practical experience teaches you the basics. ~shoot who should I pick to be my partner, I want someone strong but also smart.~Johnny thinks as he looks at his fellow classmates. "Listen up! Here's the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it!"All might say as he was reading from a small piece of paper he had in his hands.

"The heroes have limited time amount of time to either capture the Villains or secure the weapon, The Villains must either Capture the heroes or protect the weapon until the given time is up, Your Battle Partners will be decided by…drawing Lots!"All Might says

They all lined up in two lines and drew lots. Johnny ended up being paired with Momo. "So, you can create anything as long as you know it's shape, size weight and mechanics…that's interesting."Johnny said as he looked at the monitors watching his classmate fight. "Yep, I already know you have some form of Pyrokinesis due to how you fight."Momo said as she was also watching the fights. "Just saying instead of books, wouldn't it be better to have a Cell phone or tablet with internet connection? You could search up stuff faster that way instead of flipping through a book."Johnny said "I'll think about it."Momo said as she looked at Johnny.

~She might become the next M-rated hero at this rate, But I wonder can I become M-Rated for being so god damn handsome?~Johnny thinks as he flexes and poses in his mind. "Alright last Battle team heroes Johnny and Momo vs Team villains Yuga and Sato begin!"All Might said.

"Hey Momo if you hold onto my back I can wall jump between the buildings up to the higher floors, since they are most likely expecting us to enter from the bottom from there you make a few mirrors and if you run into Yuga see if they can be reflected while I take on Sato, he's more of a muscle man, of course if you have anything to say please do."Johnny says "What if leave me on the 3rd floor and you continue to the 5th that way we can ambush them."Momo said. "Risky but smart alright let's do it."Johnny said Momo hopped onto his back and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"All Right! Match Begin!"All Might said. Johnny was quick to jump from one wall to another gaining height and stopped on the third letting Momo to walk through a Window they forced open. "see ya at the top."momo said as she walked down the hallways. "Roger."Johnny replied He walled jumped some more until he reached the 5th floor he looked into the window and saw an empty room. He opened the window and snuck in.

He would sneak around the best he could and found no one of the 5th floor. "come in momo, no one if on the 5th floor."Johnny said "no one if on the 3rd give me a chance to scout the 4th floor."Momo said. "alright make it quick."Johnny said

Johnny was pacing around in a circle until Momo called him. "they are on the 4th floor near the stiars heading to the 5th the weapon is center of the room."Momo said "I'm gonna smash my way downward from the stairs making them startled and we can capture them."Johnny said. "Alright begin task."Momo said

Johnny ran towards the stairs and Punched it really hard that the broken chunks caught fire and and scared Sato, Yuga used his Naval laser to destroy a chunk of rock that was about to hit him, "S-sato are you o-?"Yuga was asking but he was trapped by Momo sticky goo thing he couldn't or risk firing his Naval laser and risk hurting himself. Sato dodge and an Incoming goop from Momo cannon and and rushed at her. But Johnny had used his Bravo crush skill on a broken pillar and slammed it into Sato. "Quick capture him."Johnny said and Momo nodded as she used the cannon to fire the sticky goop and captured Sato. "I guess my sparkle couldn't out shine your flames."Yuga said.

"We just had a good plan I bet your Sparkle can outshine my flame some other time."Johnny says "And that kids is a wrap, review each other combat and share the plans you each had I must go for my last class starts SOON!"All Might said as he ran away. "Damn even his run is so manly."Johnny and Kirishima said "huh?"They said

Everyone was heading towards the changing room. "I wonder if past me could have done the same."Johnny asked himself as he looked at the building he fought in and won. He shrugged and ran to take a quick bath.

In the bathroom he could see Mineta and Denki peeping through a small hole into the girls locker room. "Hey Jiro, you have to peeping toms."Johnny said loudly he knew the Jiro had super hearing thanks to her quirk. 2 loud AHhhhs could be heard as Jiro used her sound quirk to cause Mineta and Denki pain. "Thanks Ace."Jiro said "no prob, you should ask Momo to fill that hole up."Johnny said. "…she agrees and says thank you."Jiro said as the whole was then filled and covered up by Momo.

"How could you our pass seniors left that for us."Mineta asked as he was looking at Johnny angrily. "Because peeping on a naked woman with out her permission is wrong, I love woman just as any other guy out there, but we have to respect them."Johnny said "damn it! he is so wise."Denki said "Please master Johnny show us the way to get girls I bet you have tons."Mineta said. ~you have no idea.~Johnny thought as he let out a sigh.

"Maybe one day, I'll teach you the Bravo way for now just focus on your school work grape head and electric rod."Johnny says as he got dressed and left the locker room.

Johnny was picked up by dad. "how was school son?"Shin asked "it was great."Johnny says and starts to explain how his day went as his dad was driving.

**A/N: No Johnny will not somehow learn about All might weakness...But since he is Johnny he might find out by accident I'll see what I'll do about that, Also Thanks Nameless my love for reading hope you liked this chapter I know I did.**


	4. Chapter 4 Attack of the Villains

**A/N: holy fire! i did not think this story would have 500+ views so quickly Truely I thank you guys for reading.**

Chapter 4 Attack of the Villains.

It was the 4th day of school and the news reporter been camping out on School campus for about 1 day and 12 hours, not sure I think they go home but considering I come to school early today I'm not so sure. "hey you are you All Might son?"A news reporter asked that question made other news reporter surround me and ask how my dad is as a teacher, or how I have big shoes to fill etc etc. "All Might is not my dad."Johnny said as he pulled out his cell phone and started showing his mom and dad. "I swear next person to say I'm All might son gets Bravo punched..to the moon."Johnny said

"Tell us what the symbol of peace looks like in front of the class."one of the news reporters asks. "Well, He's He smart teaching us how to be better heroes, He also has this charm to his personality that makes us the students want to do better and Improve…oops I best be going take care."Johnny said as he looked at his watch.

The day was Spent fairly normal until their teacher Aizawa said they needed to pick a Home room, He decided to not join his classmates on that since he didn't care about since that was a lot of work. (just being realistic cuz even I wouldn't want to be the class president.) after they Voted Momo and Midoriya were class presidents. We had our normal classes nothing real worth mentioning.

During Lunch I headed over to an empty table where I usually sit and Wait for my bud Tetsutetsu. Today I was having cheeseburgers and fries today was a cheat day on my diet. I was eating my fries when I felt my head tingle, I let out a sigh and head butted an incoming fist. "I'm really thinking of catching you off guard one of these days."Johnny said as he was pushing back a non-iron fist. "and one of these days I will catch you off guard."Tetsutetsu said as he plopped his Tray next to Johnny and sat down.

"So how are your classes so far?"Tetsutetsu asked. "There ok here and there but I rather take Spanish over English to be honest."Johnny says as he though about himself in a Mexican hat picking up Chicks with his sick Spanish skills. "Same but instead of Spanish I want to learn Russian."Tetsutetsu said "I could see you with a Russian accent you kinda fit the picture, anyways who the weakest kid in your class?"Johnny asked "We got some kid named Koji Koda all he does is control bugs creepy and unmanly."Tetsutetsu said "I think the weakest one in my class is Mineta all he has is sticky purple balls, also very unmanly and gross since he's also an open pervert."Johnny said "Hey yo-" -this is not a drill U.A has threat level three on campus!-The speakers Blared. Everyone started to run and trample each other. "Johnny let's!"Tetsutetsu said. "Nah we good."Johnny says as he kept eating his food. Tetsutetsu saw how calm Johnny calm and stayed seated as everyone else was running out the cafeteria by jumping over the tables, sliding under the tables or running the tables over. Once the cafeteria cleared out only Tetsutetsu and Johnny were left behind.

"How could you be so calm?"Tetsutetsu asked. "Simple reason, we have All Might as a teacher, plus 20+ other heroes on campus as heroes, the number hero here plus the other heroes what do I have to worry about?"Johnny asked. "I..I...I almost ran like everyone else but you made sense, what the hell, I really need to learn to think clearer."Tetsutetsu said "Meh I used to be jumpy and scared but then I learned to roll with life."Johnny said after a while everyone was heading back to the lunchroom to get their stuff While Tetsutetsu and Johnny went to their classes.

"So, you guys got scared over News reporters, wow."Johnny said as he was the only without any scuffed-up clothes. "Where were you?"the class asked. "I stayed in the Lunchroom, logical thought All might could of handle the threat."Johnny said as he pulled out a Hand mirror and checked to see if his hair was still ok like always. "After your 6th period go home, we are still investigating how news reporters broke through U.A best defense systems."Aizawa said.

-later at Hosu beach.-

"So, we are really gonna do this?"Johnny asked as he was wearing a black muscle T-shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers. "Yes we are, The last Saotome technique Involves being hurt, but also you desiring to push pass those limits and having the will to keep fighting You almost have it master down, you just Kinda lack the drive the last 20 times you did it."Shin said as he was holding a Bamboo sword "just try not to mess up my hair please?"Johnny asked as he got into his fighter stance. "We'll see."Shin said. Koharu meanwhile was sitting on a bench holding a camera and first-aid kit. "Alright you two try not to get to beat up."Koharu said as she started the recording.

"Yes mom/yes love."Johnny and Shin said at the same time. Johnny ran at his dad and jumped pver a low sweep bamboo strike, He then was forced to block with his arms a downward bamboo strike as he was pushed away and rolled along the sand. Johnny rolled to his right as his head was tingling for his dad incoming attack. "stop using your mom's quirk."Shin said as he swung at Johnny. "Kinda wish I could but its on 24/7!"Johnny replied as it was getting harder to dodge his dad's fast bamboo swing attacks. Until he was hit hard and sent into the side of beach dumpster. "Get up I know you're not hurt."Shin said "Shoot there goes that plan."Johnny said he got up and ran at his dad this time when he went to punch, he threw sand he had picked up at his dad. "Ahhh that's Cheap!"Shin said as he closed his eyes so he wouldn't get sand in them. Shin was hit hard with mean Right hook and was sent skidding along the beach until he stopped near small sand castle. "Fight like a real man."Shin said "I'm fighting to live so that's manly as well."Johnny replied. As he got ready his head was going crazy due to how hard it was tingling one moment Shin was in front of him and the next, he was Behind Johnny and had got him with a hard upper cut, Shin jumped up and followed with 2 air punches and rounds Down kick. "Ahh Shi!-"Johnny said as he was kicked hard towards the ground. He groaned as he got up his Muscle actually started to sore after that combo his dad was no hero but he was no pushover either.

"also did I mention if you lose you had to go to school without your sunglasses on?"Shin asked Johnny got so fast he didn't feel his bones ache. "Your bluffing."Johnny said as he got serios. "Am I?"Shin asked as he raised his Bamboo sword and the sword caught fire. "No, you really are serios shit."Johnny said he steeled himself as his dad lowered his sword and was aiming at him. "Saotome…JUSTICE SLASH!"Shin shouted as he made a loud boom as he bursted towards Johnny at rapid speeds. "b-b-BRAVO CYCLONE!"Johnny shouted as he became a massive cyclone of fire, he could feel the sword clash with his fire cyclone and he was worried since he could Feel his body straining to keep the attack going as his dad was dishing out his attack. "I…GOTTA…KEEP…GOING…NEED...GLASSES!"Johnny shouted he then felt that his body was Lighter and stronger. "Johnny you did it!"Koharu said Johnny didn't hear her as he was charging at his dad. He grabbed him and held him in a tackle. "BRAVO CRUSH!"Johnny shouted as he dragged his dad across the beach and crashed him into a boulder. "Bravo Combo!"Johnny shouted as he rained fist of fire and speed on his dad. "Saotome 3 slash hit."Shin said he hit Johnny behind the knee then in the gut making him bend over and then hit him hard against the neck knocking him out.

Shin was glowing a Bright white after the beating he took from Johnny which activated Saotome Shine a technique where the user Power, Speed and Defense are boosted at the cost of being controlled by their on blinding rage unless mastered.

"Son you did great but you have to try harder if you want to bea-"Shin said but wacked and knocked out by Koharu who was holding a Metal pole. "I told you guys to be carefu- (looks down.) oops."Koharu said as she thought Shin Saotome Shine would have kept him awake.

-Next day.-

Johnny was at the Lunch room showing Tetsutetsu his fight with his dad. "Damn it, you powered up no fair you keep pulling ahead."Tetsutetsu said as the Video was paused on a Yellow golden glowing Johnny and his hair for a few seconds were spiked instead of the usual roundness he had going on. "what you call that move?"Tetsutetsu asked. "how about Bravo Shine? Fits along with the other Bravo skills plus it fits since I am shinning bright."Johnny said as the video kept playing.

"did you have recovery girl heal you?"Tetsutetsu asked. "Yep spent most of the day regaining my stamina by eating some gummies and keeping calm during my classes cuz today is hero lessons and I'm gonna need all the Stamina I have."Johnny said as he Took his Cellphone back. "Anyways Later my teach told my class to return earlier to class 10 minutes before Lunch ended."Johnny said "ok, see ya later Hopefully we can train and maybe I can unlock some super Iron attack or more defense."Tetsutetsu said as they bro fist and parted ways.

-Homeroom.-

"Now for today's basic hero training…This time, All Might, Myself and One other will supervise."Aizawa said "must be a super instance training today."Johnny said as he was excited. "What are we doing exactly?"Sero asked "Preparing you for disaster relief, from Fires to Floods. It's rescue training!"Aizawa said "I'll be ok in fires thanks to being immune to fires but how good would I be in flood, or a landslide?"Johnny asked himself as he tried picturing himself helping out in water or covered in mud while the class was muttering as well. "Hey, I'm not done yet. It's up you whether or not you wear you costumes. As some of them are ill suited to this sort of activity, the training site is a bit remote so, we'll be going by bus. That's all hurry up and get changed."Aizawa said as he pulled out a juice fruit packet and started to drink it as he walked away.

After changing and Ida giving orders on where to sit on the bus only to find the seating was different then what he envisioned the drive was ok with Light chatter, I really need to make friends with one of my classmates. "Your quirk resembles All Might's."Asui said "R-R-R-R Really? Nah I mean Look at Johnny his fighting style is almost like All might and he looks like him."Midoriya said ~I guess I can't kill my class mates.~Johnny said as he let out a sigh. "Pro? But don't forget that heroes also have to worry about popular appeal! My naval Laser is both strong and cool. Perfect for a pro hero."Yuga said

"as long as you don't blow up your own stomach."Mina said. If looks could kill Mina would need a jar to carry her remains. "You Wanna talk about Strong and Cool? That'd be Johnny, Todoroki and Bakugo."Kirishima said as he pointed at them. "but Bakugo anger might not make him very popular."Johnny said "The fuck you say Faker!"Bakugo screamed as he got all up in Johnny's face. "Your heard me Fire cracker, now chill We are almost there."Johnny said as he raised his fist. "Look sharp we're here."Aizawa said as the bus was pulling up to the USJ.

"Welcome kids to the Unforeseen simulation joint."13 said ~hmmm my babe radar is saying 13 is female but gravity girl called her a Him…please tell me I'm starting to like dudes that be weird.~Johnny thought as he started to listen to 13.

"As I'm sure many of you are aware…My quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything."13 said "and you used it to save people in all sorts of disasters."Midoriya said "True but, isn't a quirk like 13's deadly if aimed at a civilian?"Johnny asked "Indeed…my power can easily kill people and I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities."13 said. "true so true."Johnny said as he nodded in agreement.

"In our superpowered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one but, we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die."13 said Johnny heart felt a bit heavy his Brave Shin was still a work in process and like his dad had shown him all it took being angry to turn it on (plus being really hurt.) for him to lose control and let loose if his dad wasn't so strong or durable who knows what could of happened.

"Through All Might's battle training you experienced the danger that your respective quirks can pose to others, this class will teach you a new Perspective! You will learn how to use your quirks to save LIVES!"13 said "sounds a bit hard, but nothing in life is easy."Johnny said as he was pumped to get to training. "your powers are not meant inflict harm."13 said. ~actually, they are, when saving others, we must hurt the bad guy when he's unreasonable, but I won't stop 13 they are the teach.~Johnny thought. "I hope you leave here today understanding that you're meant to HELP people and that's all! Thank you for listening."13 said as she did a bow.

"Great first of-"Aizawa said as he was leaning against a rail stopped as Johnny pointed behind. "Teach I don't think random black holes are normal."Johnny said a bit worriedly. He could face many things but a black hole nothing beats a black hole but another black hole. A figure came out of the Black hole covered in hands. "Huddle up and Don't move!"Aizawa shouted Johnny didn't listen instead he moved closer to the rail to get a better view.

"Crap! guys it's a hoard of Villains…and they are ugly too."Jonny said "hey boss I wanna kill him first!"A villain said pointing at Johnny. "…for a moment I thought he was All Might but, All Might is taller and has more muscles, maybe he hiding…I wonder if killing his son will bring him out."The leader said. "You just made it on my punch list just second to someone else."Johnny said

"Johnny you have to regroup this isn't a test or robot made by U.A you ca-"Aizawa said but Johnny placed his hand on his Teacher shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Teach, fighting alone is reckless even if you're a pro vs against so many, you know I have control and I'm strong I'm helping even if it means I get expelled at least I know I helped you and keep my classmates safe."Johnny said as he tighten his headband. "Alright but do as exactly as I say."Aizawa said as he put on his goggles they jumped towards the hoard of Villains.

A villain with guns for fingers aimed at them at first Johnny felt his head tingle but then it was gone the Villain looked dumbfound when nothing shot out. ~oh yeah, he can erase quirks, that's usefull.~Johnny thought. As Aizawa took the gun hand Villain out Johnny punched a lady with whip like hair. "you'll punch a lady?"a Villain asked. "I believe in true gender equality."Johnny said as he ducked as Aizawa warped the Villain up and launched him upward. "Bravo strike him."Aizawa said Johnny jumped upward and did a round house fire kick sending the Villain flying hard towards one of the danger zones.

"Teach line one up at my 12 o'clock."Johnny said he saw Aizawa quickly poke the eyes of some big villain dude who had four arms and rocks for a quirk and launched it into position. "Bravo DRILL!"Johnny shouted his Body spun and his feet caught fire and the flames turned into a drill as he combo the shit of the villain and knocking him out. When He landed, he ducked as so lady with bat swung at his head. He kicked the bat out of her hand and punched her towards Aizawa. "Teach incoming!"Johnny shouted Aizawa Turned and saw the incoming lady he grabbed her by her leg and used her a bat at the incoming Male villain who had nails on his body. "This is not fair this kid is using cheats!"The hand Villain said. "quick scatter the kids all over the zones but make sure he's alone."The hand villain said as he watched Johnny take-out another villain who had a water quirk.

The shadowy Villain took all the students away and 13 leaving Aizawa alone. "Teach I'll be ba-"Johnny said but suddenly he was dropping from the sky as he was heading towards a fire Zone. He punched through a roof and landed with in circle of villains. "well well well if it's the son of All Mi-!"The Villain said but got punched so hard he was smashed through 2 walls. "Next person to call me All might or his son…gets killed."Johnny said

He Backflipped as one villain covered in Lava charged at him, He barely side stepped as a chain that was on fire sailed right pass his eyes. Johnny was sweating and not due to the heat his head was tingling really loud as the danger was all around him. He punched lady that was breathing fire at him and got punch in his by a molten fist in return he grabbed the molten dude and Bravo crashed him 3 times around the room making the villain faint. His was still tingling as 3 villains got him from his backside. He in return Punched them out the building. "I'm so glad I have fire immunity but their attack still hurt a fist is a fist."Johnny said as he ran out the building and back towards Aizawa but Villains kept blocking his way

"B-Bravo CYCLONE!"Johnny shouted he barreled through the hoard of villains sending them flying away until 2 of them dropped a flaming building on him "Oh fu!-"Johnny said He punched the building making a hole for his body to fit through but he still got into block position as the debris were still falling on him and hard. His forearm was building as some nails and jagged debris had cut him. He crouched then jumped upward and punched his way free. "N-no way he's just Like All M."The villain said but Johnny quickly launched a fist at the Villain and shut him up. "get out my way…or get burned."Johnny said he was a bit tired from taking all the damage but he needed to help his class mates and teacher. "damn it trying to look all cool damn brat well I'm go-"The Villain said but Johnny did care for speeches much less from Villains and kicked with hard with fiery burst kicks and launched the talking fool away. He saw the burning city he was in was tilted downwards a bit making a downward slope back to the center of the USJ.

He grabbed a slab of Metal and placed it on the ground he burned some of villains rubber like shoes and placed the goop on the board he stood on it and his front leg looked into place he punched the ground hard with his Bravo punch launched him forward and up in the air a bit. ~Don't worry teach I'm coming.~Johnny thought as he jumped on to a rail he almost lost his balance but a car was sent into the rail and it launched him high into the sky, he looked back and saw a bulking fire man with tons of cars throwing cars his way. "ok Danger sense you haven't failed me before (until a while go) don't fail me now."Johnny said as he slides on the side of slanted building. He jumped off just as car came smashing out the windows and landed on slide walk and had to move side to side dodging both cars and bodies of villains, he had sent flying that were now in his way.

As he made it down the slope the board, he was on was slowing down and he was still being chased. He jumped into the air took his shoe off (the one attached to the board) and threw the slab of Metal so hard towards the villain head, that the villain flopped onto the ground knocked out.

"Now that was rush 10/10 would never do it again unless I have to."Johnny said as he landed on the ground he looked ahead and to his rage he saw his teacher being grabbed by some huge bulking figure and his teacher was badly hurt. The Villain had his teacher Pinned down and was tearing at Aizawa damaged arms. Johnny launched himself towards the Villains. "pick on someone your own mass."Johnny said as he fires fist connected with the villain head freeing his teacher. "teach, teach come on get up I need to get you out of her-!"Johnny stopped talking as he dropped to the ground with his teacher dodging a fist from the large body. Johnny looked around and spotted Midoriya. "DEKU, frog girl and grape boy get Aizawa away from this battle hurry!"Johnny said as he had to throw his teacher body away from where they were on the floor so the Villain fist wouldn't have crushed his teacher. To relief the frog girl and Deku caught the teacher.

Johnny barely had time to block as the Villain drove its fist into his guts. "GAAAAAHHH!"Johnny cried out in pain as he coughed up blood. "Nomu lift the boy so he can witness his friend's death."The hand villain said. Johnny was lifted off the ground and was faced towards Deku, frog girl grape boy and Aizawa. as some villains were surrounding them. "C-Can't let you hurt them."Johnny said

-short flash back-

"remember son the shine skill make you stronger and more durable but since you don't have it trained your going to enter blind rage state the 1st couple of times, so use it if you really really have to."Shin said to Johnny who was on his bed rewatching the fight. "Sure, thing dad."Johnny said as he out his phone to charge and went to sleep.

-Flashback over.-

"to bad kid there's nothing you can do about it."The hand villain said "yes…I…CAN! BRAVO SHINE!"Jhonny shouted His body shine a bright golden Light as he was now in his Shine mode. He was still in the Nomu grasps but he didn't care he punched the nomu gut so hard chunks of it flew off and blood got on his hands. The Nomu quickly healed but was bit scared. "THE FUCK KIND OF CHEATS ARE YOU USING!"The Hand Villain shouted. Nomu got up and charged at Johnny Wind his hand Back and punched the Nomu so hard it necks cracked but it fixed it self on the spot and Back handed Johnny across the ground. Nomu ran towards Johnny and stopped suddenly as he was surprised Johnny had got up so fast and was attacked him fire punch after punch. "BRAVO CRUSH."Johnny shouted as he dragged the Nomu across the ground hard shredding the skin and meat off the Nomu, like cheese to a Grater.

"HACKS,CHEATS!"The hand villain shouted as he saw the Nomu taking tons of damage and barely attacking back. Johnny was doing his Bravo fist Combo just wailing on the Nomu in blind rage, When Suddenly the Nomu hit Johnny so hard he was set flying backwards 100 ft. "you had me worried there Nomu."The Hand Villain said as the Nomu was healing all it's flesh and skin back he was done when Johnny had returned with a Boulder and smashed it on top of the Nomu so hard spider like cracks were made on the ground.

"Nomu, you should be stronger than him finish him off."The Hand Villain said the Nomu nodded and just as the Nomu was about to charge at Johnny but, he was hit with a blast from Bakugo. "Trying to take all the glory you damn EXTRA!"Bakugo shouted at Johnny, Johnny did not reply as he was busy running towards the Nomu only to stop as he dodge a hand attack from the Hand Villain. Johnny did a hard-round house kick on the hand Villain and picked up a pipe and charged after the rolling body.

"FEAR NOT FOR I am here?"All might say as he looked at the scene, he saw Johnny chasing the villain with a pipe while looking very angry something he never seen the young blonde do, he was always calm in class. "Young Saotome stop for I have arriv-"All Might said only to stop as he caught a flying pipe. He looked from where the pipe came and fire fist was coming towards his face. "you took so long to get here all mig-"Johnny said but Nomu used both it's arm like sledge hammers and slammed them into Johnny ribcage and sent him into the flood zone.

As Johnny was in the water his mind was still raging. ~he took so long! Why wasn't here in the first place?! It's fault Aizawa hurt so bad for not coming like Aizawa said he would! He was smiling as if everything was ok! But it's not, everything was not ok!~Johnny mind was flooding with rage and with his Shine power feasting off said rage he swam out the water like rocket and was heading towards the Danger yet again, As Nomu and All Might were fighting, Nomu felt a cold chill and then heat and then pavement as mighty fist of fire had caught him off guard. "Where does he get his energy from, he should be dead!"The hand villain shouted as he was seriously angry, he did not see Johnny or any of the students as threats but here they were living and fighting back.

"thanks, you Saotome you aid was"All might say and found a fist in his face, the attack and flames hurt but didn't move him much, what moved him was the angry scowl pointed him by Johnny one that put Bakugo to shame. "YOU ARE LATE! WE ARE HURT! I AM TIRED!"Johnny said as he kept swinging at All Might but All Might dodge or block Johnny attack. "What are you talking about I just arrived after running into young Ida."All Might said.

"Aizawa said you were to be here since the sta-"Johnny said but yet again Nomu grabbed him and this time slammed him into the floor multiple times. Johnny was knocked out and his shine left his body he didn't have the will to keep moving.

-All might beat's the Nomu and the heroes come in and help.-

"how bad is it doc?"Johnny asked as he could barely move. "you had one of your ribs bones in your lungs, your arms were broken, your shoulder was dislocated and your skin had cuts all over. Luckily for you I gave you a kiss and most of your wounds are healing, you must stay in bed for the next 5 days your bones were really being strained during your fight, now I left the control in your hand if you want to watch tv I must be going I have to check on Aizawa."Recovery girl said

"Hey um, can you tell Aizawa I'm ok, I don't want him to worry."Johnny said. "…Sure, I'll tell him."Recovery girl said as she left. Johnny let out a groan as all his bones were hurting, they felt like fire was burning inside the bone and trying to keep himself together. "does my career end before it starts?"Johnny asked himself. "no, I will recover and when I do, I will keep training until no one can beat me."Johnny said as he went to sleep.

**A/N: I did more writing then I had planned and I love it hope you readers do as well.**


	5. Chapter 5 UA SPORTS FESTIVAL pt1

**A/N: Time for some sports and another update also 1,000 plus views you guys and gals are the best!**

Chapter 5 U.A SPORTS FESTIVAL pt1

-6 days later after Villain attack.-

Johnny could be seen dressing up in his normal street clothes. Black muscle shirt, jeans shoes, etc. "your body is back to 100% please do refrain from fighting Villains until you get your pro hero license."Recovery girl said. "I can only try."Johnny said "Also you don't know but the U.A sports festival are soon while your class and friends have 2 weeks to prepare, you have about 8 days due to recovering, please do not try to make up 6 days of training into one."Recovery girl said as she watched Johnny get up and do some flexing. "I need to be in top shape for my battle and tiring myself out would do no good Miss Recovery, bye!"Johnny said as he ran out.

-outside the school.-

Johnny was on his phone as he was running. "come on come on pick up."Johnny said "Sup Johnny finally healed?"Tetsutetsu asked. "yeah I am, anyways I'm coming and start looking up all old sports festivals by U.A we need to prepare."Johnny said "Finally, a real training buddy is coming over."Tetsutetsu said as he was excited. Johnny hung up and then called his mom. "Hey, johnny are you close to the house?"She asked "Nope I'm heading over to Tetsutetsu just learned I have 8 days to get ready for the U.A sports festival be home later tonight around 7, love you mom."Johnny said "Love you as well dearie now take care you just got out of medical care."She said "Well do mama."Johnny said as he hung up the phone.

When Johnny arrived at Tetsutetsu house and made to the backyard he saw Tetsutetsu sparring with someone else. Tetsutetsu hadn't noticed him so he ran up and him Tetsutetsu hard at the back of his head he was sent flying into a tree. Tetsutetsu pulled his head out of the tree and groaned. "Hey, johnny this is Sen Kaibara."Tetsutetsu as he shakes his head a bit. "payback from all your attempts."Johnny said as he stood over Tetsutetsu. "um is this normal?"Sen asked "kinda anyways Johnny this is Sen he's manly and so is his quirk."Tetsutetsu said.

"Cool, anyways I was thinking if U.A gave us points for rescuing others then maybe they will grade us on teamwork. Plus tons of hero agency scouting out young heroes like ourselves if they see we have go…no outstanding Teamwork then maybe we can get even more offers."Johnny said "your logic makes sense, they didn't tell us jack about rescue points and those Hero agencies usually have tons of heroes working together…Hmm yay teaming up when we can do sound like a good idea."Tetsutetsu said

"Well I don't want help from some 1-A thrash who thinks himself above others."Sen said and he left. "what's that about?"Johnny asked. "the explosion kid you have in your class said some words and made enemies for the whole class of course I know your nothing like him and that he's a jerk."Tetsutetsu said "damn it Bakugo, anyways you in on my plan or what?"Johnny asked. "I'm in."Tetsutetsu said. "great then let's go watch those videos and see what events we can work together and make the best plan of action."Johnny said as they went inside Tetsutetsu house and were on watching past recordings and events of the U.A sports festival.

-the day before sports festival.-

Johnny was in the principal office. Waiting for Nezu to arrive. When Nezu did arrive so did Aizawa. "Aizawa and I were talking, and we think it's best if you don't partake in the U.A sports Festival, due to what happened to you 2 weeks ago."Nezu said. "W-WHAT BUT I'm Fine, I'm healed what's wrong?"Johnny asked "your body might be healed but what about your mind is it relaxed and healed do you think you can fight after fighting the most?"Aizawa asked. "Of course, I can that why I'm a hero in training."Johnny said. "See told you he would be fine."Aizawa said to Nezu. "well I'm sorry, usually, students who fight to near-death aren't usually ready for something similar to happen again."Nezu said as he sat on his couch.

"Anyways I would like to request 2 front row seats to the U.A festival please."Johnny said "for your parents?"Nezu asked. "Yep for my parents."Johnny said "Alright that can arranged now go rest tomorrows a really big day and I want you at your best."Nezu said "wait for me outside Aizawa said. "Alright teach."Johnny said as he walked out the office. "Aizawa you saw the recording are you sure he can be fighting so soon?"Nezu asked.

"I'm positive he can, after all he's just like All Might, all smiles and calm during normal combat and serios during high staked fights."Aizawa "and that's what worry me a bit, you saw how angry he looked."Nezu said. "that's because we were all in danger but, now that won't happen."Aizawa said "Long time since I heard you stick up for a student."Nezu said. "Johnny and for some odd reason I feel like I should help him."Aizawa said.

-Show time!-

Johnny was in his class he was ready to throw down and fight for glory. "EVERYONE. ARE YOUR PREPARATIONS COMPLETE !? WE'RE SET TO ENTER IN NO TIME!"Ida shouted as he was pumped and excited just as everyone else. "calm down turbo legs, we hear you loud and clear."Johnny said as he patted Ida's back. "R-R-right!"Ida said as calmed down.

"Midoriya…Johnny."Todoroki said Johnny looked at him since this was a first Todoroki ever seeks him out. "what is it, Todoroki?"Midoriya asked "on an objective basis, I think I'm above you two in terms of practical strength."Todoroki said "Well really, hmm you are pretty strong with your ice so maybe you are."Johnny said "y-yeah."Midoriya said

"You Midoriya some how managed to get All Might's eyes on you right? And you Johnny your pretty strong and very nice and have high chances to become the next symbol of peace for that…I'm gonna beat you both."Todoroki said. "Oho!? What's this? A declaration of war from one of the strongest in the class!?"Denki asked "what's with the belligerence all of a sudden!? Don't spring this on them right before th-"Kirishima said but Johnny place a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude it's ok with a war declaration like this it drives me to be the best and give my all."Johnny said "I'm not here to play nice and make friends but, whatever."Todoroki said as he looks at Johnny and Midoriya. "All right class time for us to head out let's go."Ida said class 1-A was walking the halls they were assigned to and they could hear the loud cheers of the crowd.

"It's the freshmen Stage! And the students are now making their entry!"Present Mic said very loudly over the cheering crowd. "THE YUUIE (it's how it's typed in the manga but it's still U.A) Sports festival! Where the world's Inchoate little eggs, aims for each's other throats and the top our grand yearly melee!"Present mic said as the kids were entering the field. "Anyways let me introduced the teens, the stars and the future heroes who already shrugged off an Villain attack with their wits of steels…CLAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS 1-A!"Present mic shouts "say what you guys want about his English teachings skills but the man sure does know how to hype up a crowd."Johnny says as he was waving at people.

"Whoa so many people."Midoriya said nervously as he looked around. "can your draw out your best performance with so many eyes gazing from all directions? This too is another link on the academy's grand hero training scheme."Ida said. "turbo leg relax all heroes are seen by the public when they are on duty, this is just practice for the real world so don't think of them as judging people but as bystandards who are counting on you to do your best."Johnny said he took a few steps forward and then started posing ~and all look your best.~Johnny thought as he flexed his guns. He could hear the crowd cheer even louder. ~oh yeah, they dig me.~Johnny thought before regrouping with his classmates.

"Now, now fair play!"Midnight said as she moved around her whip? "Oh mama! Miss Midnight let us get to know each other, after all Age is just a number."Johnny said as everyone was talking so he knew she wouldn't hear him. "SILENCE! My tenure here is perfectly on the level! Now Player Rep. Johnny Saotome of Class 1-A please come up to the stage.

Johnny jumped towards the stage perfectly landing in front of the mic and grabbed it as he spun around to look at his class mates. "Hello all heroes from each department. My name is Johnny, and sure I may be in the hero course and some of you wish to be in the hero course as well, but remember U.A makes heroes out of their department do not let things such as title of your class make you feel small, each and everyone one of you is filled with huge potential to be the next best hero, we help each other grow and it's time to show the world the best! YOU! ALL! GOT AND HAVE GROWN! So, say it with me everyone PLUUSSSSSSS ULLLLLTTRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Johnny shouted as he did a Metal scream.*

"PLUS, ULTRA!"All the students shouted for brief moment they all drowned out the crowd with their war cry. "Alright! With that speech we can directly move onto our first event!"Midnight says as the screen behinds her spins.

"now this year's preliminaries course is… The Obstacle courses."Midnight said as it appeared on the screen. Johnny looked over towards Class 1-B and made eye contact with Tetsutetsu, their eyes were basically saying "called it." As they smirked. They were guided to the starting. Johnny met with Tetsutetsu at the end of the line of everyone else. "Ready for combo trick?"Johnny asked. "Yep I ate enough iron packed meal and drinks this morning I have enough for the whole plan with the race is like any of the other races."Tetsutetsu said

"START!"a voice on the P.A system said loudly. Johnny watched as everyone was fighting to get out the gate got ready as Tetsutetsu Ironed up. "METAL MAN BUS RUSH!"Johnny and Tetsutetsu shouted Tetsutetsu got tacked as Johnny used his Bravo crush skill on him and plowed him through the ground knocking everyone in their path away. They even uprooted the ground and some layer of ice as they shot out the gate and rushed past Todoroki.

"Whats this! In under 4 seconds upcoming heroes Johnny Saotome and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, have blasted past the leader any comments mummy man?!"Present mic asked. "its seems that by johnny using his flames as a super powered booster and Tetsutetsu natural iron like defense they have teamed up to combine their quirks and win the race unlike most students."Aizawa said "Harsh but true, after all no one said in the rules not to help anyone."Present mic said. "Here comes the Obstacles and the first wave is my favorite, ROBO INFERNO! Well would you look at that Johnny doesn't slow down! Instead he's speeding up and turning red!"Present Mic shouted.

Johnny was pushing his quirk past his normal limits as his flames grew wider and hotter pushing them faster his face grew red as he wasn't used to these levels of high heat. "COVER YOUR EYES ITS SMASHING TIME!"Tetsutetsu said as they smashed into a robot thanks to Tetsutetsu Iron body and Johnny pushing him like rocket they smashed through 5 robots and cleared the Robo Inferno zone easily.

"Don't take your eyes off the power duo because here comes the next Obstacles and it's a FAAAAAALLLLLL!"present mic shouts. "Combo time you sure you can tank the hits?"Johnny asked as they saw the pits up coming. "Of course, after all we train mostly together bro don't doubt me now, because that's unmanly!"Tetsutetsu said. "heh, yeah your right then here we go!"Johnny shouted he pushed Tetsutetsu forward who stood upwards and slide across the ground while crossing his arms in a X formation.

"Launch time!"Johnny said a she uppercut Tetsutetsu into the sky. He grabbed on of the ropes and ripped it off the ground as he jumped upwards and then cut the rope in half making it about 6 feet apart. As Johnny catches up with the falling Tetsutetsu, he tossed one end of the rope towards Tetsutetsu as he readies a bravo punch.

"Are you seeing this! These two are amazing! What have you been teaching young Saotome?"Present mic asks Aizawa. "the basic what he's doing now must be something only he and the student have planned somehow, so that's all them their own talent."Aizawa said then they both heard a Loud boom and fire explode in the sky as Tetsutetsu got punched by Johnny and they were now basically flying over the pits. Tetsutetsu in the lead as he held one of the rope, while johnny was pulled at the other end.

Once they landed, they Tetsutetsu by mistake landed on a mine and it blew up. "Jonny hurry up I can feel my Steel starting to tire out I'm running on fumes now."Tetsutetsu said "Then we'll have to finish this quickly! Bravo crush."Johnny said as he tackled Tetsutetsu and they rushing through the mine field every few feet they would get bomb and steer off course a bit but they kept pushing through. "almost there!"Johnny said as more bombs hurt his body as they were almost down clearing the field.

"WHAT THOSE TWO ARE CRAZY!"Present mic shouts as he watched them pass the mine field and enter the tunnel to his surprise a fiery metal man did not come out the tunnel but two Johnny and Tetsutetsu holding to each other's shoulders as they crossed the finish line at the same time. "There's a first for everything and today not only have two students broken the obstacle course speed record has been broken but it was tied by students making two first placers!"Present mic said as the Jumbo screen showed the new track record of 00:49.45 seconds. I never thought my arms would be sore from hugging."Johnny and Tetsutetsu said at the same time. "Jinx/ double jinx/ triple jinx/ manly jinx."They both said as they punched each other on the last Jinx Johnny fell due to tiredness while Tetsutetsu kneeled making Tetsutetsu the jinx winner.

"now you owe me a soda and have to make a new move during the Festival or wear a costume during the winner's ceremony."Tetsutetsu said with a smirk as he laid on the ground tired as well. "I'll come up with something."Johnny said as he laid happily on the ground.

He looked up at the scoreboard just as Midoriya crossed into second place, Todoroki in third and Bakugo in 4th. "Well Tetsutetsu looks like we have company."Johnny said. "the more the merrier and now let's go and get ready for the next round."Tetsutetsu said as they got up from the ground and headed over towards recovery girl.


	6. So this is chapter 6nice

Chapter 6 Sports festival pt2

Johnny and Tetsutetsu were quickly eating some snacks they got from the vending machine to refreshengcvcc. , , xup and help Tetsutetsu get his iron levels back up before the next event. "We sure showed off our stuff."Tetsutetsu says as he was eating cashews which he got from the vending machine, he was on his 3rd bag. "I'm so glad my power doesn't come from how much I need to eat a certain food or something, not that your power is bad."Johnny says as Tetsutetsu was now on his 5th bag.

"I'm just glad I'm not allergic to nuts if not I'll would have to eat cans of Spinach like some weird Sailor that only likes to eat Spinach."Tetsutetsu says as he finished his 6th bag of cashews and was full. "Alright back to 110%!"Tetsutetsu as put his trash in the garbage can.

"oh look Midnight is moving I guess she gonna say something now."Johnny says as he and Tetsutetsu focus on Midnight. "The 42 at the top have earned the right to Advance!"Midnight proclaims loudly as she points to the leader board. "I'm sorry for the kids that failed but take Heart! The festival's showstoppers is still being prepared!."Midnight says "5,000 yen it's something to do with team work."Tetsutetsu says Johnny shook hands with Tetsutetsu, as they silently agreed on the bet.

"And now for the post preliminaries the final selection! From here on out even the press corps will teem in a white heat of excitement, SO GO ALL OUT!"Midnight says Johnny sighs "she's not a hype man like Present mic."Johnny said as he looked up to the screen. "Now then onto today's heart-pounding second event! I already know what it will be, but the suspense is killing me! What could it be?! Well I'll tell you! Behold."Midnight says as she was pointing towards the screen which now was showing the words HUMAN CAVALRY BATTLE.

"I'll pay you later."Johnny says as he sighs. "you better I been kinda low on cash since I broke my gym at home."Tetsutetsu says as lowly as he could. "You can all form 2-4 person teams freely and form a horse back configuration!"Midnight says "Basically it's the same rule as normal human calavry."Johnny says boredly. "Don't say what I was gonna say before I say it!"Midnight shouts at Johnny. "no."Johnny says as he smirks.

Midnight would Smile as she looked at Johnny and Tetsutetsu. "If I were you guys, I would aim for the 1st and 2nd place winners! They both have 5 million points each."Midnight said slyly. "Alright Tetsutetsu let's get going."Johnny says as he drags Tetsutetsu over to a corner. "I think I have enough iron for the whole match."Tetsutetsu said "We'll play it safe, you'll only turn metal if anyone dares to attack us or people come near us and look suspicious, that way you can preserve your Iron and last longer."Johnny said as they were in the one of the 4 corners of the stage.

"I see… I actually didn't think about that, are you sure you're the same Johnny who grew up with me?"Tetsutetsu asks as he Jumps onto Tetsutetsu shoulders and crosses his arms as the wind flows around them. "Um excuse me can I be part of your team."Carl asks. Johnny looked at the boy he was shorter then Johnny by 4 inches and Johnny is 5'11, but he didn't look all that strong he barely had any muscles. "Why do you have a name tag with your name on it?"Tetsutetu asks "I-uh um wanted to stand out and what better way then a Name tag I mean I'm the only one using one."Carl says.

"So what department are you?"Johnny asks "Support department."Carl says meekly. "I don't know… you look a bit timid."Tetsutetsu says "I can help I have gadgets that can stop the enemy from afar."Carl said as he tried to be more confident. "Tetsu we kinda gotta take him all teams are full and I don't want to be a bad guy by rejecting him, plus he looks light we can carry him and easily dodge the enemy with our speed and power."Johnny says "alright your in."Tetsutetsu said "thanks you won't regret this!"Carl says as Johnny and Tetsutetsu Picked up Carl and got ready for the Match.

-Match Start!-MidNight proclaimed.

With the fight begun Johnny and Tetsutetsu held Carl up high as they stood in the corner of the map. "Um why aren't we moving?"Carl asks "given the fact that we showed off our strength and defense no one is really crazy enough to try and attack us."Johnny said "WHAT?! Then how am I going to show off my gadgets if we are not fighting!"Carl asks

"by using them when they are needed, strength can not be thrown with out a goal or a path, wasted strength = wasted future."Tetsutetsu said as they watched the others teams scramping around for points.

"WOW 8 MINUTES LEFT ON THE CLOCK AND NO ONE HAS ATTACKED THE POWER HOUSE DOU!"Present Mic shouts "DIE!"Bakugo shouts as he was launched towards Carl. "quick what do you have that can stop him!?"Johnny asks "I uh I um…. Sun flare!"Carl shouts he pulled out a Gun covered in solar panels and he aimed it at Bakugo face., then a bright light covered most of the arena as the gun went off.

Almost everyone was blinded even the people in the crowd those who weren't facing the beam or looking at Johnny's team were lucky to not go blind. "Ahhh I can't see Johnny protect me."Carl said "Stay still I'm blind as well."Johnny said lowly he formed a plan and he needed carl to be quite.

"Tetsutetsu, keep your iron defense up and hold Carl securely, I'll defend us well."Johnny said "got it!"Tetsutetsu said Johnny punched what felt like hard glass and heard someone scream as they fell backwards. He would grab something slimy and long and pulled hard until he heard the attacker scream a girly oww as they hit the floor. He was going to jump up but remembered carl was on the team so punched what felt like like ice, he knew who this was and punched extra hard and shattered the ice that came his way.

"you can't see but somehow your blocking perfectly fine… you sure are a surprise Bravo."Todoroki says his face a few feet away from Johnny. "Roki what can I say also I hope this works….Triple team CYCLONE!"Johnny shouted He grabbed Tetsutetsu and Carl and spun them around as he covered them in a giant cyclone of fire. Todoroki being to close got wacked backwards by Tetsutetsu and lucky for Todoroki his team still caught him.

"JOHNNY IN AN AMAZING PLAY SWINGS HIS TEAMMATES AROUND LIKE CLUBS AND SOMEHOW CAN STILL SEE!...I WONDER WHERE I CAN GET SUNGLASSES LIKE THAT!?"Present mic says as "probably from a blind man, but serious talk Johnny is blind look at how wide and strong his attacks are, somehow he is reacting to attacks even thou he is blind I don't know how but good for him."Eraserhead said."HEY YOU FINALLY GAVE A PLEASURABLE COMMENT!!"Present Mic says.

Johnny would block with his arm and legs as he was attacked with vines and spikes thankfully Tetsutetsu was behind him and he gained more footing. "I wanted to test this out later but hey when everyone is near you… PLUS ULTRA BRACVOOOO PUNCH!"Johnny shouted by using both his arm at the same time Johnny shot a massive fire punch and blew everyone away from his team.

-TIME!-Midnight shouts

"That last attack could of left us really open for anything I'm gonna go and visit RG."Johnny says as he gently places carl on the ground and left the arena.

Johnny was stopped by Todoroki in an empty hall.

"you blind sided me so hard I had to use flames to cover myself and break my oath to protect myself."Todoroki said. "I see please keep talking."Johnny says

"I know you have some connections to All might, your looks, your powers and your fighting style."Todoroki says "1 choose your next words carefully, 2 what are you implying cause i have no connection to all might."Johnny says as he was annoyed.

"... You must know my father Endeavor, he's been the number 2 forever never being able to surprass All Might. You say you are not connected to All Might but you are, everyone is calling you the next symbol of peace, The Next All Might and because of that i have to beat more then ever."Todoroki said.

"Roki, oh yeah that's your nickname by the way, you declare war on me at the beginning of festival now please tell me why your dad is evolved in this."Johnny says as he leans on one of the walls.

"My old man would do anything to advance his position, during his prime he fired on all cylinders, but he was never able to out shine the Legendary hero All Might who was and is a hero with without equal. That said My father devised a plan."Todoroki said

Johnny would look at Todoroki and he felt as if rage inside him was ready to unleash and kill a man. "Tell me Johnny, I'm sure you know about quirk marriages."Todoroki said. "... I do and I think I know what comes next."Johnny says.

"After the phenomenon had started, it came into picture during second and third generation.. Choosing mates solely to enhance one's quirk to be inherited down the line... And forcing marriage for that purpose. A throwback to a bygone idea devoid of any kind of logic."Todoroki said.

"fuck!!!"Johnny shouted. "as a man of means and merit... He easily ingratiated himself to my mother's family and easily took possession of her quirk. All he wanted was to slake his own thirst and raise a hero to rise above All Might... FUCK HIM! I'll never be that's piece of shit tool."Todoroki said.

"And you don't have to!"Johnny agreed. "in my memories, my mom id always crying, I never actually seen her give me a real smile. She told me that my left side was ugly and she dumped boiling water on me... The reason why i want to beat you is for my personal triumph, i want to show that shitty bastard that i can be a hero without his quirk i don't need his pow-"Todoroki said but Johnny slapped him.

"Are you fuckkkkking stupid!! Is your dad inside of you, i can get you hating your dad i can you not wanting to be the best, but your quirk is yours he's just a asshole with the same quirk, he doesn't control you, he doesn't have a ps1 controller plugged into and making you fight, grow and walk how he wants, That's all up to you, listen Roki i-i get how you feel but in the end you are who control your life, if you just want to be hero that cool, but if you want to be the best, better then your father your gonna have to use your Right side and man up and show him you're your own hero."Johnny says he took off his glasses showing Todoroki his raging emerald green eyes.

"if we have to face of in the next event and you don't use your fire power then you can go and life your life as an average hero, while everyone outshine you."Johnny says as he put his glasses back on.

"The reason I'm here is because i took what was bestowed onto me and made it my own, later roki."Johnny said and he walked off.

"IT'S THE MOMENT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!! 16 STUDENT'S MADE IT TO TOURNAMENT, SOME FROM EACH DEPARTMENT BUT ONLY 1 STUDENT WILL WALK AWAY AS U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL CHAMPION... I GOT MY EYES ON MY CHAMP BUT HEY THE TIDES CAN CHANGE AT ANY MOMENT SO LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROOOOAAADDDDDD!!!"Present Mic says.

A/n: so yeab I'm back at iy agaib making chapters Thanks for alm the love and support. Currently started working on chapter 7.


End file.
